Eye of the Storm/Strategies
Category:Strategies Tips *Elemental Seal plus Sleepga II will stick. However, Sleep without Elemental Seal will not stick. *If aggroed, the mobs open with "Wind Wall" an evasion bonus ability. *Use Barparalyzra and Barblizzara to avoid the effects from its Paralyzga special. *The mobs have a significant Movement Speed bonus. *The mobs don't seem to have 2-hours but have their own unique special abilities (the chaos one used some kind of dark breath before being killed). *Practically immune to Lullaby (full merits and Soul Voice had 10% success). *Hate seems to be linked together, making kiting difficult. *Hits a PLD tank hard. *Has HP comparable to Skoffin’s, but hits harder. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! BLMx6 Manaburn Sleep, nuke method. All BLM's need to have AMII spells, Sleepga II, and Stun. BLM's should have Elemental Staves and suitable gear. Strategy: *Enter the battle field buff up and rest to full. *Line up within casting range of the monsters and have one BLM use Elemental Seal + Sleepga II. *Using timed nukes, hit the wyvern on the right side with AMII. (This should kill it instantly.) *Using the same method, kill second wyvern on the right side. *Now 5 of the 6 BLM's should rest while one stays standing ready to Elemental Seal + Sleepga II the remaining wyverns when they wake up. Heal MP after Elemental Seal + Sleepga II. *Take out each of the remaining wyverns, one at a time, once you have enough MP. Strategy Pros: *One shoting the NM's will make for a short and easy fight. Strategy Cons: *Too many resists could cause your party to wipe. *Inexperienced BLM's may not know how to handle a mob left alive due to resists. (stun order, etc.) Making this Strategy Better: *Arrange a stun order in case you fail to one-shot a wyvern. BLM x4 RDM Manaburn The easiest way to beat this we found out was to have all 4 BLMs open with Thundaga 3 on the wyverns at the same time. After that the RDM would quickly Elemental Seal > Sleepga. The wyverns always open with Wind Wall TP move so its easy for the RDM to sleep them all quick. After they are slept the BLMs then do Blizzaga 3. This will kill most of them but maybe one or two will be left up becouse of resist. 1 BLM can then ES sleepga them again while other BLM and RDM use Bind and Gravity on the last wyvern(s). When slept, can easy just do a tier 4 nuke any BLM with MP to kill last of 1 by 1. Other Strategies :You may be able to replace a BLM with a BRD or RDM. :*Be careful using Lullaby, it has a very low success rate (see Tips).